


Steadfast

by saekhwa



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dominance, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn, Porn Battle, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Snark, Trust Kink, coldflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Barry Allen is that he's too trusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Porn Battle Prompt Stack on Dreamwidth](http://pbam.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'tied,' but work and life, and ya'll know how it goes. 
> 
> A millionty thanks, as always, to my dearest [Moriavis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/gifts), who helped me wrangle this fucking thing when everything seemed impossible.

Leonard holds up the leather cuffs, and Barry grins, presenting his hands, palms up, shoulders relaxed. 

"You finally got me, Snart." Leonard ignores the look on Barry's face and focuses on the cuffs, slipping them over Barry's hands and onto his wrists. Barry immediately flexes his fingers and then leans in. "You know I can vibrate out of these." Of course Leonard knows, but he still lets Barry ask, "Right?" Like it's a secret. 

He smirks and tightens the cuff on Barry's left wrist. "I know all your tricks, kid."

Barry straightens, flexing his fingers again. "Not all of them."

Leonard raises his head and searches Barry's face, but Barry's looking at a spot over Leonard's shoulder, eyebrows drawn together. "Holding back on me?" Leonard prompts. 

Barry laughs, shaking his head. "No. But _I_ don't know all my tricks, so how can you? You know?" Leonard finishes tightening the cuffs, and Barry's gaze immediately drops to them. Like he forgot why he's here. Leonard wonders what's on his mind, wonders if Barry's thinking of Wells again. Both versions of them. As if time travel wasn't complicated enough. "Okay," Barry says after pressing his thumbs to the nail beds of his middle fingers. He looks up at Leonard with another smile, and Leonard wants to kiss him but doesn't. "What next?"

Leonard smirks. 

Barry tilts his head and looks as if he wants to smile, but he's holding himself back. Good. "You're in charge. Right?"

Leonard nods. "I'm in charge." He hooks his finger around the chain that connects the leather cuffs and tugs Barry forward. It's not enough to knock Barry off balance, just enough to get him close, a breath away from a kiss he hasn't earned yet. 

But like always, Barry parts his lips, trying to lean in that last inch. Leonard cups his face and holds him back and isn't surprised when Barry stays, when Barry says, "Okay." Gives up just that easily as he straightens, smile back in place. They stare at each other, Barry with his soft eyes, Leonard with his head down, watching Barry closely. "What do you get out of this?"

That question. Again. This time, Leonard says, "The fastest man alive at my beck and call." 

Then he turns and tugs on the chain to get Barry walking in stride with him toward the bed. 

"Funny, Len, but no. Really. You just wanna—" Barry holds up his hands, but all Leonard has to do is curl his hand around the chain to bring Barry's hands down again. "Tie me up and walk me around?"

Good. It's a probing question. Means Barry's not accepting everything at face value. Not fully. Leonard says, "Something like that," and shrugs as he guides Barry to the bed, pushing Barry down to the mattress. 

Barry curls his fingers into the waistband of Leonard's jeans, smiling as he hooks a leg around Leonard's. Barry's face is open again, warm with his smile. "Well, do I at least get to…?" He manages to pop open the button, but Leonard pulls Barry's hands above his head before he can get to the zipper. 

"That what you want?"

Barry huffs, looking at Leonard with obvious desire, eyes dark and cheeks flushed with it. Knowing what he knows about Leonard, and Barry still wants this, still lets Leonard do this. 

But whatever Barry sees in Leonard's face at the moment makes him frown. He asks, "Len?" Soft. Uncertain. 

The question hangs in the air between them while Leonard searches Barry's face, watches that small smile become a frown and then become that subtle shift into doubt. Leonard can feel it, because he's holding Barry's arms above his head and knows the moment they tighten, the moment Barry begins drawing into himself. Barry's lips part like he's going to say something, but Leonard beats him to it. 

"Let's make a deal."

Leonard watches Barry's eyes move rapidly from side to side, up to Leonard's face, to the cuffs, down again to Leonard's unbuttoned jeans. He's trying to take all of this in. "I thought we—"

"Make it good for me, Red, and I'll—"

Barry's face brightens, and he relaxes again. It adds weight to the cuffs that Leonard's holding. "Make it great for me?" Barry nods. "Deal." It's too easy.

"You didn't let me finish."

"C'mon, Len." Barry licks his lips and shifts closer. For a second, there's a subtle, calculating shift in his expression. Then he says, "Please?" 

Leonard smirks. He has to give Barry some credit. "Up."

"But—"

"Going to make me say it again?"

"Okay, sorry. Sorry," Barry says as he hops, wiggles, and slides back onto the bed. 

Barry settles with his back to the headboard while Leonard undresses and watches him. Barry freezes, licking his lips again, when Leonard slips off his shirt and pants, and Barry's attention centers on Leonard's groin when he pulls off his underwear. Barry's easy to read and even easier to distract. All it takes is Leonard setting his knee on the bed. Barry doesn't notice Leonard reaching for his ankle. 

He yelps when Leonard jerks him down, putting him flat on his back. Barry lifts his head and stares at Leonard with narrowed eyes. 

"You could've asked. Or given better directions."

Leonard shrugs and slides his hand up Barry's calf. "I'm in charge."

Barry's still frowning, but the pinch of his eyes eases as he watches Leonard prowl over him. All it takes to get Barry out of his head is a brief squeeze to his hips, and then Leonard settles above Barry, resting his knees on either side of Barry's head, watching Barry lick his lips. Barry curls his hands around the slats of the headboard and opens his mouth. 

It makes Leonard's heart skip a beat, and for a moment, he hears the warning he'd given himself when he was younger. But in this moment, with Barry, it's useless. Right now, Barry Allen is right where Leonard wants him, so Leonard slides his fingers through Barry's hair and guides his dick into Barry's open mouth. Barry keeps his mouth slack but flicks Leonard's shaft with his tongue, humming as if he's trying to tell Leonard he's ready.

It'd be easy to move fast, but Leonard slowly rolls his hips so Barry can understand the pace, get settled and comfortable with Leonard sliding his cock in and out of Barry's slick mouth. Barry holds his arms so tight that his muscles are even more well-defined. Leonard strokes them with the backs of his knuckles, watches Barry shiver and shut his eyes. He wants to tell Barry to open them, but he doesn't. He draws his hips back and rocks back in to Barry's mouth, deeper this time, curling his own hand around the top of the headboard. 

He'll never move as fast as Barry moves, but sometimes, not even Barry moves fast enough. Even with his ability to phase through the leather cuffs, through the bed, Barry's hair remains a solid weight in Leonard's fist. Barry's mouth is tight and slick and warm as Leonard fucks into it, rougher, faster, until he can see tears dotting Barry's lashes, spilling out from the corners of his eyes. Barry grips the headboard more tightly but keeps his mouth slack, opens it wider. Maybe he chokes a little. Leonard stares hard at Barry, but all he feels is Barry sucking his cock, letting him take this on top of everything else that's been taken from Barry. And maybe Leonard's lost a few things, too, but when he glances down, Barry opens his eyes that brief second — still open and trusting and focused on Leonard. Leonard's breath catches in his throat, and he squeezes the headboard, the grooves of it digging into his palm grounding him enough to shut his own eyes. Then pleasure twists at the base of his spine and floods his head with the rush of it all.

He comes with Barry's tears slick on his knees and Barry's hair tangled in his fingers. Barry tugs against it, lifting his head to chase after Leonard when Leonard draws back. Barry tightens his lips, too, swallows Leonard back into his mouth, and Leonard opens his eyes to slits, watching his come spilling slick out of the corner of Barry's lips. 

Barry's eyes are wet but soft when he looks at Leonard. When he falls back, he actually smiles, flexing his fingers as he asks, "So how'd I do?" His voice doesn't sound rough at all. 

Rather than answer, Leonard lets his body fall forward like he's trying to catch his breath. It's another lie that Barry's not going to notice until it's too late. 

After twenty-nine seconds, Leonard strokes Barry's Adam's apple with his knuckles and says, "You did good, Red." He smirks down at Barry, swiping away the drool and come at the corner of Barry's mouth. 

Barry whips his head to the side and licks Leonard's fingers, sucking eagerly, eyes warm as he stares up at Leonard. Leonard tugs his fingers free, stretches next to Barry, and finally takes his kiss.


End file.
